Behind The Scenes
by sincerelyJules
Summary: Selena and David have been spending more time together while filming the Wizards movie. What happens when Selena’a feelings start to change in to something more? This story will take you into the and behind the scenes on how it all plays out. Rated M for future content.


-Chapter One: A Slight Tingle - based during the filming of the movie.

"It went perfectly!" David Henrie said in character as Justin Russo, timing the drop of the front wall of the subway car. After it fell, he continued on, "Well, almost perfectly".

"Cut!" Yelled the director, "that's a wrap on this scene. Moving on!"

David turned to Selena and Jennifer, "Ladies," he nodded with a smirk and walked over to a table filled with freshly baked goods, fruit, juice, and water. Selena watched as he took a long swig from a water bottle, set it down, and continued on towards the exit door to his trailer.

"Hey!" Jennifer nudged Selena, "what's that about?"

Selena snapped out of her gaze and tried to play it off, "what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, anyone with eyes could see what just happened here!" Jennifer let out a laugh.

"Look, I don't know what you're seeing, but I was checking out the stuff on the table, look, I mean...donuts! I love donuts. In fact, I'm going to get some now!" Selena shrugged her shoulders and walked over, grabbing a donut and throwing a glance back at Jennifer as she walked towards the exit too.

'Man, what was that?' She questioned herself. 'He's like a brother, what the hell am I thinking?'

Since the filming of their movie began, the cast had been spending more time than usual together due to being on location. They spent time going out to dinner, reading lines, and checking out the island they were filming on. This had strengthened the bonds the cast members had with each other, specifically David and Selena.

Selena made her way towards her trailer when someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She let out a squeal and jolted around.

"Sorry," she was met with a soft voice, small smile, and beautiful blue eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you," David's smile grew, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come hang out in my trailer and read over some scenes with me? For whatever reason, my lines just aren't sticking."

"Oh, uh..." Selena wracked her brain for a response, "I mean, uh, yeah, sure!"

"You ok?" Concern shown through in David's tone.

Selena nodded, "What? Yeah, I'm good. Let's go!" She tried to shake her most recent thoughts and focus on the task at hand as she walked in close proximity to the guy she had started to feel something new with. 'Get it together, Selena!'

David grabbed the handle just as Selena was reaching to grab it, their hands brushing, giving Selena a feeling of almost electric shock. She yanked her hand back and held it within her other hand.

"Sorry again!" David laughed, "are you sure you're ok, though? You seem extra jumpy."

She turned and nodded slightly, "I...think...so..."

"Let's go in, we've got a lot of work to do!" David opened the door and followed behind Selena.

"Uh, sorry for the mess," he began apologizing, "if it's ok, we can sit on my bed back there," he pointed towards the back of the trailer, "that's like the one thing kept clean!"

"Sure," Selena's voice was soft but internally she was screaming. 'Get it together! What the hell am I going to do if I can't even remain calm now?'

David shuffled some things to the side with his feet and he made a path from his door to the back bedroom. Selena followed behind, her eyes gazing over David's body, taking in his close scent. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the situation, letting everything else go as much as she could.

David climbed on to his king size bed and leaned against the stacked pillows at the top of the bed. He patted the spot next to him, "I assume you didn't have your script on you since I basically jumped you outside, so we'll have to share mine."

Selena kicked off her shoes and made her way on to the bed next to him, "I guess so!"

She made herself comfortable next to him and leaned back, "let's do this."

David scooted a little closer to her, their legs now touching. Selena felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and took a deep breath again to try and calm her now fast beating heart.

"Ok," he started, let's focus on the scene by the fire when we are on our way to the stone."

Selena began recalling the scene in her head and remembered how the director has them sitting closely together, just as they were now.

"Ok..."

David closed his eyes, inhaled, and began speaking his first line, completely in the character of Justin, or so Selena had thought.


End file.
